gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mohammed
Mohammed (Arabic:محمد) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is a cab driver for Roman Bellic's taxi business. Background Although Mohamed's country of origin is not specified, the accent provided by his voice actor (who is Indian) appears to suggest he is from either Bangladesh, Pakistan or Western India. He is married and loves his wife, but is unfaithful to her as he brags about seducing female tourists he picks up from the airport. He estimates that with all his adulterous activity, he has six children. Events of GTA IV He is first mentioned when Roman is seen shouting to him over the radio in an early mission cutscene, but he first appears as the one who drives Niko Bellic around when Niko receives free taxi rides (Roman's friendship ability). Personality Mohammed is very nervous, short tempered and impatient. Although he is relatively civil to Niko at first, this quickly changes to open hostility. He apparently resents not only Roman for his company's low wages and poor treatment of its employees, but also Niko, calling him a "freeloader" or "dog lover", and making negative comments about his personal hygiene, claiming that Niko makes the taxi smell of "pigshit". Early in the game, he picks Niko up in one of Roman's Esperanto-based taxis, but the fleet is upgraded to Cavalcades after Roman buys a new safehouse in Algonquin - a phone call from Roman suggests that he had a sizeable gambling win around the same time. Video Trivia *Mohammed represents a common stereotype in New York City of how taxi drivers are often South Asian (with noticeable accents). *He occasionally calls Niko a "head dick" instead of "dickhead". This might be a grammatical error associated with Mohammed's native language. *He may become a normal pedestrian if one happens to keep the car in sight during a long foot chase. When carjacking him or hitting the car, he will fight and yell things like "Roman is ten times more man than you!' or "Roman's gonna pay for that!" and other obscenities. Mohammed can be killed by Niko, but will still appear when called. **If the taxi somehow catches fire either from a police chase or damage (which is quite rare to happen while in a taxi), Mohammed will exit the car and then run off and start acting like a normal pedestrian. *Sometimes if the player pushes his car, he will get out and try to fight the player. If a car hits him, he will stop trying to fight the player, pull the driver who hit him out and start a fight with him/her instead. *Mohammed's favorite radio stations appear to be Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio, as when one enters the cab, one of these radio stations will play. *Should Mohammed damage the cab that Niko is in, he will ask Niko to "Not tell Roman about this". *Should Niko request to change the radio station, Mohammed will shout at Niko "None of the paying customers ask me to change the station!". He will also say that if you flip from one radio back to the one he was listening to. *When Roman's Cab Depot switches its fleets to Cavalcades, Mohammed will tell Niko that "Roman is doing well, you see this new car my friend?" upon entering the car for the first time. *Unlike the regular taxi drivers in GTA IV, if Niko attracts police attention while being driven, Mohammed won't ditch the car and run away, and actually continues to drive, while being chased by the cops, and Niko can perform a drive-by without worrying about Mohammed stopping the car to flee. de:Mohammed es:Mohammed fr:Mohammed pl:Mohammed Mohammed Mohammed